


Just ideas (unfinished)

by AceButHorny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming In Pants, F/F, F/M, Groping, Incest, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism, Wetting, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceButHorny/pseuds/AceButHorny
Summary: These are just some hot ideas I hadRela and Maria being hot lesbian milfs and their kids being horny and sexy
Relationships: Issac/Maria, Issac/Rela, Lea/Farah, Maria/Issac, Maria/Lea, Maria/Rela, Maria/Sam, Rela/Lea, Sam/Farah, Sam/Lea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Just ideas (unfinished)

Maria was preparing dinner, she rarely cooked but today her wife had to do overtime, she had only gotten this news about 20 minutes ago and was in a pickle as she rushed to get dinner on the table. The kitchen was hot and every available surface was cluttered. Her hair which she had tied up in a messy bun when she first started cooking now fell in a tangled mess about her shoulders. Her tank top had slipped down to reveal a bit of her areolas and as she bent down to pull the meatloaf out of the oven both of her tits spilled out over her top. “KIDS GET IN HERE I NEED YOUR HELP NOW” She yelled as she set the meatloaf in the sink.

After a minute Isaac and Sam appeared in the kitchen 

After dinner they all sat down to watch some movies Farah and Lea sat together on the couch and their mothers sat in the love seat Isaac and Sam sat in separate arm chairs. 

The only light came for the TV as Lea grew restless and started fiddling with the remote she eventually rubbed it between her legs sending a wave a pleasure through her she did it again playing with her little pussy through her small yellow shorts. 

After a while the wet sounds and her soft moans drew Farah's attention she started rubbing her cock discretely. Sam noticed the two on the couch and tried to ignore them she ended up finger fucking her pussy. Maria and Rela started groping each other and making out much to Isaac's pleasure. 

Everyone watched as Lea screamed in pleasure and squirted from her pussy. Sam Farah and their mothers all came at the sight Isaac came because of his moms.

When the movie ended Rela carried Lea to bed.

Lea looked so fucking hot just sitting there on the floor playing video games, she was wearing a white shirt that wasn't really white at all but practically clear and she wore it so tight it clearly showed her fat nipples, she was wearing her favorite pair of shorts the yellow ones that only cover her pussy and left her gorgeous legs on full display they were also practically clear and so goddamn tight you could see her pussy. 

Maria could hardly stop herself from fucking her slutty youngest daughter 24/7. She watched as Lea shifted uncomfortably were she sat. Maria bit her lip as she watched her youngest slut squirm and moan softy. Lea kept squirming after a while she cried out and brought a hand to her bladder before snapping it back up to her controller she yelped as a squirt of piss shot out of her clothed pussy wetting the carpet followed by several more and then a steady stream. Maria rubbed her vag to her daughter pissing herself trying to stay quiet as she came in her hand. As she licked her hand clean she wished she was eating her daughter's sweet pussy juices instead of her own.

Lea let her top slide down so her fat little nipples where on full display, she looked hot as fuck everyone she passed wanted to grab her slutty ass and rape it.

She finally found the elavator it was empty except for a young man, several more people filter in after her she was stuffed in a corner the young man behind her, he grabbed her small chest putting his other hand on her waist she pushed back against him. The man pinched her nipple hard and moved his other hand down into her shorts and shoved two fingers up her pussy so fast she barely had time to register it before she was consumed with pleasure as he finger fucked her little vag. She leaned back against him and he played with her tiny tits.


End file.
